Call of Duty Sequel to The Walls of Jericho
by 2hearts1soul
Summary: Stiles has to deal with coming online as a Sentinel whilst still being involved in all the supernatural sh...enanigans. The Sheriff and Tony have to make adjustments to the lives because of their Sentinel Guide bonded sh... state. Jim Ellison is in deep sh...trouble with his Guide because Werewolves Man, Werewolves?
1. Chapter 1

_Stiles stared wide eyed around him, the little fox still clinging onto his shoulder. This is amazing" he enthused "I've never flown in a helicopter before" Blair smiled, enjoying the kid's uninhibited reactions. Then he looked at his Sentinel in curiosity. He could feel their bond pulsing. Jim was up to something._

 _Ellison stared at the baby Sentinel. Stark wasn't the only one who had noticed the kid's reaction to the threat of danger._

 _"So Stiles, why do you stink of Werewolf and your Dad doesn't?"_

Those clever Bambi eyes opened wide in utter shock, and the kid went completely still.

Blair hadn't recognised it before despite the way he felt like Stiles was a kindred spirit but the kid had been in motion all the time they had been together. If it wasn't his mouth, it was his hands, his expressions, the quick glances and flickering of his eyelashes, his quirky but oddly graceful body movement, even tapping his feet whilst standing up.  
It was as if all that abundant energetic sheer life force had come to a stop at Jim's blunt question. The kid's face paled to a shade of white Blair was not sure was even possible. Well damn, the kid was in trouble alright.

But most of Blair's attention was on his Sentinel. His damn secretive sentinel who was telling the truth about Werewolves. Blair's eyes flickered to the pilot but his sneaky ass sentinel had switched to a private channel on their headsets. Though Blair knew Rafe wouldn't betray their confidence, Jim obviously wanted to make sure only the three of them had this conversation.

Werewolves what the hell man? How had Jim managed to hide that from him? His Sentinel was in deep shit and from the slightly nervous dart of his beautiful blue eyes towards his irate Guide he damn well knew it. But he had to hand it to the big guy, the one glance at Blair was it, because he kept that stern demeanour focused on the now non fidgeting appalled youth.

Jim's mouth quirked up with reluctant amusement "Annnnd breath kid" he ordered almost gently, then his face was back to stern and serious Sentinel Prime.

Stiles drew in much needed air in a quick gulp then all that energy burst forth and he was once again the embodiment of perpetual motion

"Werewolf? Were...wolf?" the kid managed to stammer, cough and almost choke at the same time trying to get the word out and then his head was swinging round as if trying to spot the mythical being in the actual helicopter.

"Nah, Dude, er I mean Alpha Dude, er, Alpha Prime Sentinel Dude, there are no wolves in California. Died out years ago. Don't know why you are asking where the wolves are in California"

The kid offered Jim a weak desperate smile then seemed to forget that the older Guide and Sentinel could see him as he actually rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of his own response and then bit his lip nervously.

Jim cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at him, although laughter was deepening the blue of his eyes. Stiles stared back with hopeful stubbornness though the word lame was resounding in his too active brain like a death knoll. But why did it have to sound like freaking Jackson douche canoe Whittemore?

"Seriously kid, that the best you can do?" the Sentinel Prime sounded just like his Dad when the Sheriff was dealing with perps. Right the Prime had been a cop once in Cascade. A Cop, an investigator, a seeker after truth and justice, a man of the law. And the most important and powerful Sentinel with the most important and powerful Guide in the whole of the USA.

And Stiles was trying to lie, obfuscate and wiggle his way out of telling the Dude about Beacon Hill and the Supernatural shit show his life had become. Well shit…ake mushrooms on toast. Stiles was so doomed, the nefarious Dr Doom would have to change his name to Daisy because the word Doom would now forever be attached to the name Stiles Stilinski.

Blair nearly winced in sympathy. He had been on the receiving end of Jim's eyebrow of impending retribution often enough.  
Blair didn't need any empathy to pick up the kid's utter disconcertion but his nervous system was then flooded with the pure terrified panic and the unmissable sentinel determination to protect that the kid was leaking like a second hand sieve.

"Please, you can't tell my Dad. I can't lose him too. I can't. I have to keep him safe" Blair wasn't even sure if the kid realised what he had admitted in that despairing undertone. But it was loud enough for both Blair and Jim to hear. Blair saw the flair of recognition in Jim's eyes as he too felt that instinctive sentinel drive pouring off the kid.

A Guide's hearing might not be on a par with a Sentinel but a full bond always provided improvements to the partners, though most of the Sentinels weren't that bothered about the empathic part of their Guide's gifts. As for the Guide, well the fact that Blair had been bonded to his Alpha Sentinel for nearly ten years meant that his own senses had steadily improved to well beyond mundane range so he could make out the words too.

The cute little fox kit seemed to take offense at the kid's building terror and angrily barked at the Alpha Prime Sentinel whilst baring its teeth. Suddenly there was both a grey wolf and a black panther snarling at the baby Sentinel and his baby fox.

"Guys, come on," Blair soothed solemnly, hiding the intense desire to laugh, beneath a serene expression. The fox kit was now scrabbling to sit on top of Stiles head out of the way of his flailing arms and further away from the older and unimpressed spirit animals.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw his big lug of a Sentinel suppress a wickedly delighted grin.

Blair almost felt sorry for the poor kid, he wasn't going to know what hit him. Especially if he had been keeping dangerous secrets from his own father who was the actual Sheriff, a newly bonded Guide and a retired Ranger buddy of Jim Ellison.

Stiles might not realise that his sentinel instincts had been ramping up his natural need to protect his Dad but Jim was a force to be reckoned with when his own sentinel protective instincts kicked in. That would be multiplied by a factor of a thousand when kids were involved. Especially when he liked said kid. Oh yeah. Stiles was so screwed. He was going to have to spill the beans to his Alpha Prime whether he liked it or not. But first Blair he had to deal with the excess of negative emotion and sooth the disgruntled and snippy spirit animals.

"There's not enough room in the copter for this nonsense, now calm down everyone"

It seemed like Stiles got over his shock pretty quickly and managed to regain the use of his voice because he started a rambling rant about lack of privacy, the UN rights of the child and for some reason a link between playing lacrosse, circumcision as an economic driver and the statistics on endangered or extinct animals in Northern California.

Blair could see the way Jim's eyes were lighting up with unholy glee listening to the kid trying to deflect. He frowned with disapproval at him, mainly to try to distract his own need to laugh but Jim was too focussed on Stiles.

Blair could have told Stiles that Jim had more than enough experience with the deliberate distraction technique of rambling over the years. Blair still did it because he loved the exasperated but amused look on the big guy's face but he had developed a few new techniques which were much more effective starting with the kissing Jim breathless special. They all went downhill from there… literally. Not that he would recommend that course of action to the young Sentinel, except Man, the look on Jim's face would be… no, nope, still not a good idea even if it would be hilarious.

Blair deliberately projected soothing calmness at the still distraught youngster and suddenly grinned wickedly at him. He echoed Jim's first words to the kid.

"Seriously Stiles, you are worried about keeping your Dad safe? Right now he is bonding to Tony Stark, you might have heard of him, Iron Man? Kick ass flying suit of armour and scourge of terrorists? Genius and Billionaire? Also the fact that those two will become an Alpha pair so your father the Sheriff, who is already employed as the protector of the County I might add, will be more than capable of protecting himself even without a possessive newly bonded Blessed Protector. And hey, Alpha Prime Sentinel and Guide of the USA might just have some nifty abilities that a baby sentinel hasn't developed yet don't you think?"

The mockery was gentle but Blair's message was deadly serious and Stiles knew it.

Oh God, the Adults were taking charge.

"Come on Tony, did you really think the first time we did this it would be mind blowing?" John's voice was kind despite his pink cheeks and the way he avoided looking at his reclining sentinel.

"Seriously, it only works that way in stories or unrealistic romance films. You know I have never done this before with a man and you were just a bit too… enthusiastic?" his voice tailed off at the continued silence from the gloriously naked man lying prone beside him but slightly turned away from John with his arm flung across his eyes.

John cursed his lack of practice with his Guide gifts, Tony seemed to have closed the budding link between them that was increasing after each imprint. How the hell had he done that the stubborn prideful little bastard?

"You know every man has a little trouble sometimes especially when they are stressed" he offered that horrible platitude as a desperate last resort. John wouldn't blame the guy if he punched him for that one. Christ on a crutch why did he have to be the one to deal with this emotional shit just because he was the Guide? They weren't horny young teenagers anymore so it should have been something they expected to happen. Especially with Stark's greater sexual experience.

John's eyes widened with horror as he saw Tony's shoulders begin to shake and heard the hitch in his breathing. Was his Sentinel crying? Dear Lord. Was he actually crying? His hand instinctively reached for the bare shoulder just as Tony flung himself on his back and literally howled with laughter.

Anger flared bright and painful as John made to get out of the tumbled sheets before he strangled the fucker with his own lying deceitful teasing tongue. Then he felt himself pulled back and under the hard muscled body of his madly grinning Sentinel. The arc reactor was a heated brand against his own chest that for a few seconds distracted him and made him want to hunt the bastards down who had committed such a crime against this beautiful infuriating man.

"Sorry, sorry Babe, don't be mad. Just don't be mad. Never had so much fun in bed before. You are amazing trying to comfort me and of course it wasn't going to be perfect the first time"

John felt his anger and irritation drain away as he stared up into that gorgeous laughing face, and those damn pleading eyes. Those bloody eyes were his downfall. Why in the name of all that was holy did the bastard have the same coloured eyes as his Claudia and Stiles?

Then sheer wicked delight lit his Sentinel from within and flooded their link with arousal and laughter.

"I'm a mechanic Sheriff, I fix things. Trial and error. Lots and lots of trial and error. You know what they say, practice makes perfect Johnny, practice makes perfect", the bastard literally purred at him before their lips met and John Stilinski forgot all about being angry.

* * *

AN:

Sorry, not sorry about the Title. John is all about Duty and Stiles+Tony=video games… well duh?  
And it's a war game (I think? Don't judge, I'm not into shoot em ups)

This story starts directly after the end of The Walls of Jericho. So if you haven't read that it might not make much sense at first.

It deals with developing relationships, deteriorating relationships and just deserts. Definitely not canon or timeline compliant.

Of course I would start a new story before finishing anything else but the Battle of New York is being a bit of a bugger, the next chapter is fighting me so have this instead.

More tags will be added as the story develops but let me just say that the Adults are taking charge and sorting sh... so there. My version of a fix it but with Sentinel and Guides and common sense spiced with a dash of humour. No infringements intended . Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't matter what Stiles said or tried to get the Primes to back off, Alpha Guide Sandburg just smiled gently at him and his big scary Sentinel raised that eyebrow so high Stiles wondered if it was going to float off the top of his head.

The helicopter had landed in the private airport just outside town and a brand spanking new SUV with the SGC logo and a sentinel driver were waiting for them. Dear God just who were these guys? Well Stiles knew who they were of course he did. He knew the history of the SGC as well as any other kid his age, better in fact, hell he knew things his teachers didn't because Stiles had fallen down that particular rabbit hole years ago and when did he ever not follow up on something that fascinated him. He could recite statistics about these two guys in particular, the fact the Sentinel Ellison had been in the Rangers and then a cop just like his Dad had drawn him in until he had begun to feel like they were family. To a kid who had just lost his Mom and nearly his Dad too, learning about the Primes had become his refuge from reality for a while. God he had even read Sandburg's books. In fact his Dad could blame that reading for his new and improved diet. Guide Sandburg's words about healthy eating had triggered another obsession in the younger Stiles especially when he had caught a look at his Dad's medical report. Thanks to Guide Sandburg he knew all about the evils of certain types of cholesterol. His Dad might not be a Sentinel but healthy eating was good for everyone.

Stiles heard Ellison mutter something about missing his Sweetheart and why couldn't he drive himself anymore, whilst Sandburg just patted his arm soothingly totally ignoring the fact that his bonded Sentinel was calling someone else an endearment. What the hell was his life now?

Their sheer obstinate refusal to see sense and just back off was why Stiles was reluctantly opening the front door to his home with the two Alpha Primes trailing him. He briefly considered darting in and locking the door behind him but that fled when he heard the snort of laughter from Sandburg and the drawled "Seriously Son" from the unimpressed big guy.

He didn't pout like a little kid, he didn't. He might not have shown them in with much grace but he wasn't pouting and that cheek pinch and wobble thing the Alpha Guide did was seriously not okay, he was a teenager, it was, was abuse, definitely abuse, even if it felt like affectionate teasing, it was abuse. He wasn't a little kid, for the love of Reeses Pieces, he had saved Tony Stark from being murdered!

Stiles came to a sudden stop and went pale. His breathing began to speed up. He had saved Tony Stark from being murdered by that nasty old dude. Dude, he had saved Tony Stark. If he hadn't gone to Malibu to give him a piece of his mind, the guy would be dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Murdered. No longer alive.

Stiles knees went weak beneath him, he could hear his heart pounding like a drum, he couldn't catch his breath, damn it he was having a panic attack after the damn event. What the hell? This was stupid, the shit he had seen go down in Beacon Hill and carried on as if it was all normal. Argents and Werewolves and green lizard things and freaking magic hadn't triggered this reaction but Tony bloody Stark did?  
His brain was betraying him, he was losing it big time. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't get any air into his lungs. He couldn't breathe. There were black spots in front of his eyes.

Suddenly he was surrounded by enormous arms, his head was resting against a muscular chest and he was being rocked gently. His panting breathing the only sound until Ellison demanded bluntly "Do something Blair, help the kid".  
"You are doing just fine big guy, he needs this" the voice of the powerful Guide was calm and fond, he continued before this bonded Sentinel could protest. "Stiles is wound up tighter than a top, he's been suppressing his own emotions too much, I am not going to add to that. He needs to let go. His heartbeat will settle into sync with yours and then we will all talk"

Despite the ominous words about talking, a feeling of utter safety and protection as he rested against the Sentinel Prime seeped slowly into Stiles until his heart beat did start to sync with the big guy's. For a few blissful seconds peace flooded his body. Stiles couldn't remember the last time he didn't have anything to worry about. He literally couldn't remember.  
He had just opened his mouth to politely ask to be released from the Sentinel's hug because he was fine now thank you very much, when to his total and complete humiliation he burst into tears. Hard wracking gut wrenching tears that he couldn't stop. He turned his head into the big Sentinel's chest and refused to look at anyone. He just knew he was destroying the nice silk shirt the man was wearing but he couldn't stop it.

"Blair" Ellison growled as he picked the kid up as if he weighed nothing. Damn it, the kid was too thin, his sentinel senses had catalogued the worrying thinness, the bags under the boy's eyes, the paler than normal skin and the nervous twitching. Ellison moved towards the comfiest chair in the homely living room, from scent and observation it was definitely John's easy chair, and sat his ass down, still with the kid clinging to him like a distressed koala bear. The sound of the despairing sobs was making the Sentinel even more determined to deal with the shit that had been tossed this kid's way. There was going to be payment for causing one of his baby sentinels this kind of pain. Damn straight.

Blair sank down to his knees beside the chair and lay a gentle hand on the kid's shoulder. He could feel the helpless fear and exhausted embarrassment pouring of the boy. He decided to deal with that ridiculous embarrassment caused by the usual stereotypical macho bullshit young men were taught.

"Your Uncle Jim doesn't think less of you because you are crying. Tears are natures release mechanism for pain and unhealthy repression" he reproved gently then gave a wicked smirk to his Sentinel which the boy didn't see "You should see the guy when he stubs his toe, waterworks r us man". Ellison scowled at his guide but responded with a patently fake whine "But it hurts Blair"

For a second the sobbing was interrupted by a startled snort of laughter, but the kid didn't raise his head from the damn patch on Jim's chest. Blair watched him intently for what seemed a long time, the tears slowly drying up. Blair was about to start asking him questions in an effort to get the kid to open up when Stiles took in a deep hitching breath.

If Blair wasn't well versed in "Jimspeak", he would have missed the almost imperceptible shake of his head. He raised one eyebrow in silent protest.

"My best friend Scott is a werewolf and it's my fault" the abrupt words seemed to spill as helplessly out of the kid as his tears. And like the tears they didn't stop until he had got to the meeting with Tony, then the kid's eyes and mouth fluttered shut in absolute exhaustion.

Neither Jim not Blair had interrupted him. Jim's body had remained relaxed so as not to distract the boy but Blair could feel the rising protective rage in his Sentinel as much fuelled the boy's words and by his guide's own appalled anger.

Over the head of the sleeping teenager, Blair's bright blue eyes met those of his Sentinel. "Babe, you can deal with the rest and I will gladly help but that Druid, he is mine" the calm murmured words were laced with enough menace that the exhausted boy shivered in his sleep.

Ellison smiled back at his beautiful Guide in perfect accord. All the idiots involved in this supernatural shit show were going to find out exactly what an Alpha Prime Sentinel and Guide would do to protect their own.

AN: No infringement intended


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine kid, Blair's got breakfast ready. Up and at them Stiles because I will polish the lot off by myself and you don't want to miss out on Blair's blueberry pancakes."

Stiles woke with a start to see the huge figure looming over him, his eyes widened and before his brain kicked into gear, one hand went out and he threw himself off the other side of his bed, hitting the floor with a couple of dull thuds. Ellison winced in regret. One of those sounded like his head smacking into the carpet and the other one was an elbow hitting the bed frame.

Blair was going to have his hide. Well shit, he was going to tear himself a new one. He did know better than to startle a traumatised kid, especially since the kid was a baby sentinel who hadn't yet evolved enough to deal with traumatic events the way trained adult sentinels could.

He could hear the kid's heart beat shoot up so fast that if Stiles didn't calm down soon, he would pass out.

"Sorry Sport, it's okay. Everything's okay. You are safe." Jim lowered his voice and slowed it down to a soothing cadence. He tried to project calm like Blair would. Just as a guide picked up some of a sentinel's traits the longer and stronger the bond, a sentinel could develop low level empathic skills if they were so inclined. Blair had been his usual sneaky self about it, by making Jim spend an afternoon at the Cascade centre crèche.  
Damn straight he had used those skills to settle the wailing babies and toddlers, then he got his revenge on his Guide by eating junk food for a week. That it backfired on him spectacularly had never been mentioned by either of them again but when Blair introduced a topic that he knew Ellison would object to, the sneaky little shit prominently displayed a bottle of syrup of figs in the kitchen. Jim knew he was never going to live that one down.

Stiles' head popped up over the end of the bed, those Bambi brown eyes staring at him with fear and then growing embarrassed anger. "Dude?" he exclaimed "Dude". But before he could begin his epic rant at the Alpha Prime Sentinel, the big guy winced and ducked his head. "Seriously Stiles, Blair is going to kick my ass, you don't need to do it too"

"Too damn right I am going to kick your ass, what the hell did you do you big lug? Go and finish cooking the bacon and it will be up to Stiles if you get any. Seriously I heard the thud from the kitchen. Now shoo".

Stiles jumped again. Damn he hadn't heard the Guide come up the stairs but Ellison must have. He never missed anything. So he knew Blair was there when he confessed.

The Alpha Prime Guide pointed one finger at the bedroom door and Stiles stared in amazement as the bad ass Sentinel slunk out of his bedroom at the weight of disapproval being sent his way.

The door hadn't even shut behind him when Blair called out. "Don't you dare start to eat without us Man."

Stiles got shakily to his feet and stared at the fuming guide. "Um, I'll just go shower okay" he edged away from Blair. Stiles might not have heard him arrive but the anger he was projecting was as obvious as the pretty nose on his face. Ewww. No thinking of Blair or Uncle Jim as anything other than Blair or Uncle Jim. That was just not on.

Even the Guide's curls looked annoyed. Blair turned his frowning face back towards Stiles and then began to laugh sheepishly "Sorry Stiles. He really didn't mean to frighten you. Go have your shower and then come down to breakfast"

Blair watched the bathroom door close behind the kid. Stiles hadn't noticed when Blair had eased his fear further so that his pulse was back within normal parameters. The kid was going to have a hard enough day as it was without his body giving him shit for something that wasn't his fault.

Blair and his Sentinel had a plan. It was a plan that would no doubt meet with strong disapproval from the baby sentinel but that was just tough. It was time he remembered that he didn't have to deal with everything himself. Besides Jim was really looking forward to taking Stiles to school.

As the Alpha Prime Sentinel he could initiate random checks on the facilities any public body had on offer for Sentinels and Guides. Then there was a long overdue conversation to be had with the new Principal of the school.

Stiles had just taken a mouthful of the most delicious pancake his mouth had ever had the pleasure of entertaining when he spat it back out again. His eyes watered as he coughed up the remnants that had gone backwards down his throat instead of joining its brethren on the plate in front of him. The big guy patted his back gently as Blair handed him his glass of water. It was all their fault anyway. Did they really just say what he thought they said?

"No, no way, nope, niet, not happening Dudes" Stiles began once his coughing had stopped. "No way am I being taken to school like a toddler. Not going to happen" he jabbed his fork into the stack of pancakes that Blair had thoughtfully replaced to emphasise his point. The smell of the hot pancake mixed with the blueberries seemed to permeate through the room, and Stiles took a deeper breath. It was so delicious, the aroma lingered in his nostrils and he could feel it making its way down to his taste buds. He had to concentrate on that smell. It was the best smell in the whole world. Nothing else mattered but that smell.

"Stiles sweetheart, come on. Come back now. Can you feel me touching your face. Can you feel my fingers, just tapping your cheek bone. Come on Stiles, come back now. I have you. You are safe."

First he heard the voice, calm and kind, when there had only been static. The voice impinged on his consciousness, and then he felt the gentle tap tap on his cheek. It was too much. All too much.

"Stiles, use your dials sweetheart, you know what they are don't you? Lower the dial for scent Stiles until it's comfortable, now go through each of your other senses one by one. Touch is irritating you right now, lower the dial. Sound and then sight. Tell me how you are doing Stiles"

"Dials Blair?" Stiles grinned weakly at him "Dude that is so last decade, don't you have a smart phone? You know you should be swiping to the left now to turn things down"

Blair stared at him, then his eyes drifted over to his Sentinel who was staring at the kid as if he had grown a second head. He couldn't help it, Blair began to laugh.

Stiles sniggered at Blair's reaction, then tried to stand. Shit he felt all wobbly. Ellison was suddenly behind him but this time his looming was a comfort. Stiles couldn't allow that to carry on though because he had to get to school. He took a glance at the kitchen clock and he had ten minutes before he was officially late. Panic set in, he needed to get his stuff, until Blair that sneaky sneak, took his hands in his and made him sit back down again.

"Sorry Sport no school today" Ellison told him and Stiles was pretty sure the big guy wasn't sorry at all.

"But" he only got as far as the one word when Ellison continued sternly. "You have just had your first zone out. You have to be monitored for twenty four hours by a bonded Guide to ensure that there are no after effects. And no Stiles this isn't just for you. This is S&G regulation which you will not be flouting and is there for the protection of the emerging Sentinel and for the people around them." It was the Alpha Prime Sentinel speaking to him, expecting obedience from his Sentinel. It definitely wasn't his indulgent Uncle Jim.

Blair could feel the irritated anger coming off the boy in waves. Poor kid was an absolute mess of emotions and a lot of people were going to pay for that one way or another. In the mean time before the objections raced off the kid's agile tongue and the two Sentinels got into an argument that Jim would win but Stiles would utterly resent him for, it was time for Blair to intervene.

"You wouldn't mean to harm anyone Stiles but what if you zoned driving your car, or walking across the road, or on the stairway in school or in gym? The rules and regulations are there because of practical reasons Stiles, not to make your life more difficult. So take advantage of an officially sanctioned S&G day off from school and set us up with some video games. I am going to kick your ass kid whilst Uncle Jim has a few phone calls to make."

Stiles closed his open mouth in shock and reluctant awe at the feisty grinning Guide. What had he done to deserve this? First there was Tony Stark who could out class him with the art of the snark, now he had met someone else who could talk rings round him. He must never let his Dad find out or he would mock his son mercilessly. At least Stiles could take Blair down on the games front.

Ellison watched his Guide and the stunned teenager make their way to the living room. He pulled out his cell. "Swipe to the left indeed. Cheeky little brat" he snorted softly. He knew Stiles heard him because the kid swung his head round to smirk at him. Ellison smirked right back as he continued to stare at the kid whilst he sent a text with all the dexterity of an actual teenager. Stiles laughed and turned back to Blair who was utterly failing at setting up the games system.

The cell phone beeped at him. Jim glanced down at the swift response to his text. He smirked again. This time it was smug and very dangerous. It showed a cell number and a name. "Araya Calavera."


	4. Chapter 4

Stern blue eyes stared into sleepy but defiant brown. "Step away from the coffee pot, Stark." The order was clear and unequivocal. He had to know that the man meant business.

The beautiful bastard merely smirked at him as he opened those pretty eyes wider in faux innocence, as he inched closer to the prohibited treasure.

Even Stiles knew better than to disturb his father before that first sip of life giving nectar. Did Little Lord Rich kid think he stood a chance against an experienced and, more importantly, caffeine deprived Officer of the Law? The man might be sex on legs and his Sentinel but he was trying to take John's coffee god damn it. Not going to happen, now or in the future.  
Besides the man drank way too much of it. Excess seemed to be Stark's middle name. Really his Guide was just looking out for his health. The same way Stiles looked out for his father's health by consuming all the red meat in the house.

Tony nearly laughed out loud as he heard his Guide actually growl when he took a step closer to the disputed coffee. Was this how he behaved when he was caffeine deprived? The sexy Sheriff had been fast asleep, exhausted after their spectacular bout of bonding sex when Tony had risen and stumbled into the penthouse kitchen where his darling J already had the coffee machine prepared. So his Guide was not aware that this was the second pot of the morning.

Tony had got up early enough to check out the state of his workshop after the events of the night before and make sure his bots had been safely recharging out of the way when Stane was on his rampage. Bloody bastard. SHIELD had better be dealing with him properly or he would sic a bloody Jericho on their asses. But so not the point right now. The point being that he had left his exhausted guide asleep in their bed, (it took Tony a brief moment for him to overcome his awe at the aptness of that phrase and if it had been anyone else saying out loud what he had been thinking, he would have mocked them mercilessly. He must remember not to tell his honey bear or he would never hear the end of it. Rhodey would so hold that over him until the end of time.)

Now the deliciously rumpled man was standing in front of him, barring him from his own coffee machine and it amused the fuck out of Tony. He raised his hands in mock supplication and backed up a step, watching the satisfied curl of the Sheriff's lips and the way he almost inhaled the delicious brew with those gorgeous blue eyes of his closed in appreciation.

"Should I bow out gracefully now and leave you two together?" Stark teased trying to ignore the persistent growing need to take the man back to bed. He hadn't been this horny since his teenage years despite all the media stories about his legendary refractory time and his insatiable sexual appetites. The poor dears had to make their stories better than the last to get their fifteen minutes of sordid fame. But Tony had been too amused and too busy to correct any of those assumptions. He just didn't care.

Those eyes opened and pinned him like a butterfly to a board, Tony caught his breath at the frankly sexual assessing regard and the slow wicked smile that was revealed when the Sheriff lowered the mug, licked his lips and god damn actually moaned his pleasure at the taste. He looked Tony up and down and that smile got wider as he put the mug back to his mouth and drained the rest of the liquid. Tony couldn't take his eyes off him. He was seconds away from just picking his Guide up as he watched the way his throat worked to swallow every last drop, when he saw the tantalising gleam in those blue eyes as if he knew exactly what he was doing to him. Every instinct shuddered to a halt whilst his brain kicked in. Of course the Guide knew what he was doing to him.

He was a guide. It confirmed all of Tony's worst fears. Everyone in his bloody life tried to manipulate him. As if that hadn't been proved conclusively last night with his ever loving god father Obadiah Stane. Another one he was supposed to trust so that he could be led around with a ring through his nose.

Anger, disappointment and grief mixed in his gut like a poisonous cocktail. Everyone wanted something from him. Did the guide think he was now on easy street with a sugar daddy sentinel?

Tony could feel his paranoia taking hold but he was making no real effort to stop it. Fuck it even SHIELD had their grubby fingers in his pies. Rushman was a perfect example and his so called Guide just happens to turn up just at the right moment.

Tony didn't see how the Sheriff had straightened up and was watching him with concern.  
Before John could open his mouth to ask the Sentinel what was the matter, why his emotions had gone from light-hearted amusement to an intense bitter rage, Tony walked away from him and headed towards the lounge area.

The coffee forgotten John nearly missed the counter when he put down the mug as he hastily followed the Sentinel. And didn't that just yank his chain and push all his buttons.  
John Stilinski didn't follow anyone like a love sick puppy. He resented the hell out of the guide's need to assure the Sentinel's welfare. For god's sake, the guy was an adult, if he wanted to throw a tantrum about something, then fine, let him do it. It shouldn't mean that John had to go crawling after his stubborn ass to make sure he was okay. John had his own life to lead and he had been doing it for a long time, he had enough to do without having to fret about a grown ass temperamental sentinel. His grown ass temperamental sentinel.

And for the love of all that was reasonable, he had just woken up. He had only drunk three quarters of a cup of coffee when he should have been on his second right now to ease himself into the day. What the hell had riled his damn sentinel so badly when they hadn't been awake and aware together for more that fifteen minutes?

"I need a drink". Tony ground out. He didn't know how to deal with this, any of this, but a few under his belt would at least slow down the panic crawling through his veins. He took one of the crystal glasses and reached for one of the whiskey decanters. He didn't have a preference at the moment, they were all the best money could buy so anyone of them would have the required effect. It was the effect he wanted not the actual taste.

"You want one?" The question was chilly, begrudging and he only asked as an afterthought because he heard the guy follow him as he made his way to the bar. Damn stupid intrusive sentinel senses.

"No." The Sheriff barked, no not the Sheriff, his guide, John. There was a strange note in his voice that stopped Tony in mid stride. He looked at the man, one eyebrow raised and Stilinski raised his chin. It reminded Tony of the way the kid had been stubbornly defiant in front of those SHIELD assholes. What? He didn't realise he said it aloud but that chin went up further and the guy answered.

"I had a problem with it, with drinking, when Stiles was younger, when his Mom died" there was a pause as the Sheriff seemed to swallow hard then he admitted reluctantly through gritted teeth.  
"Truth be told I still have a problem with it, so I don't touch it, not a drop since I made Stiles a promise. When you wake up on the sofa from a drunken stupor and see your eight year old kid in his dirty pjs trying to open a tin of something to eat because there is nothing else in the house, it's definitely not your finest moment, especially when you can hear your dead's wife voice in your head begging you to look after each other. So no Stark, I won't drink with you, not now, not ever."

The Sheriff's cheeks were flushed with shame but he was calm and collected and that damn chin stayed at the challenging stubborn angle. Tony felt the intense need to go to him, lick at his lips and those red cheeks and just hold him to offer comfort. Fuck that. He was Tony Stark, he had never offered anyone comfort in his life, (well except Rhodey, and the original Jarvis, and Pepper when her cat died and Happy but he didn't count them).He was not going to be a slave to any sentinel urges. He was his own man, he was not going to be made to do something because of his biological makeup.

But without even looking at the glass in his hand because he couldn't take his eyes from the frowning guide, he flung it away so hard that it hit the wall and smashed.  
The Sheriff actually scowled at him as if the action had offended him. "That needs to be cleaned up" Tony shrugged his shoulders indifferently "That's what I have a cleaning service for. JARVIS will make sure they are aware of the broken glass, isn't that right Jay?" "Of course Sir, but as you are still within your bonding period may I send one of the bots,"You" perhaps, instead of allowing a person in this safe space?" The calm voice of the AI seemed to have a relaxing effect on the sentinel because his shoulders dropped slightly.

John wondered sourly if everyone and their dog just cleaned up Stark's mess without him taking responsibility for his own actions. Then he realised that he was reacting to the whirlpool of emotions being fed across the bond link by the Sentinel. He took a deep breath, he would need to calm things down. He just needed a moment to deal with his own spiking emotions first. He had never done this before so he didn't want to mess it up. This was too important.

Tony didn't like the look of the Sheriff's face. How dare he judge him when he knew nothing about him? His rage ramped up again and he smiled coldly "So Sheriff darling, what is it you want from me exactly?"

Tony had the satisfaction of seeing the question flummox the man. There was honest confusion on his face and for a second there was a slither of doubt worming its way through his anger but he ignored it as he listened to the guide's response.

"What? What do you mean Tony?"

"Yeah that's about right, it's always Tony when they want something. I mean now we are bonded what do you want from me? New house, new car, donation to a favourite charity? How can I reward my guide today for all your hard work putting up with me?" The angry bitter words spilled from between his teeth as he watched the confusion last for about three seconds until the words hit. He saw the hurt first and then John's face went utterly blank and the link between them dulled.  
For some reason Tony's stomach swooped worse than when he fucked up in the Iron Man suit.

"Yeah that's about right" John parroted Tony's words back at him but with ice instead of fire. "Sentinel entitlement treating Guides like whores. Been happening for centuries. Even worse when the Sentinel is richer that Croesus." The unadulterated disdain in his voice shredded Tony but John didn't stop "I have a kid and a job and a life to get back to. Might not mean much to you but it means the world to me. I don't need your god damn money, I don't want your god damn money and let's be honest about this, I need you about as much as you need me Mr Stark."

And then his guide walked away from him. His guide walked away from him. Tony just stood there whilst his guide walked away from him.

He must have said the words aloud because the next thing he heard was the disapproving voice of his baby boy. "No Sir that is not correct. Your guide is not walking away from you. You drove him away from you." Unspoken was the knowledge that it was Tony's instinctual response when he felt threatened. Tony's rage drained away. What the hell? Why would he do that to his guide? They hadn't even finished bonding properly and he was driving his guide out of the door. Literally because he heard the house alarm as the entrance was opened.

Tony took off like a bat out of hell but he was too late. He stood at his front door and watched as the Sheriff drove away in the battered old blue jeep that had been abandoned in his court yard.

Horror hit his gut, the damn thing was a death trap. He couldn't allow his guide to drive in that. It wasn't safe. He need to make sure that his guide was safe.

John was too angry to notice for the first half an hour. He concentrated on the drive so he didn't have to think about the idiot that was his so called Sentinel. "Arrogant, suspicious self-centred, stupid cynical sentinel bastard" he muttered on repeat to himself on the drive until he finally calmed down enough to take in more of his surroundings.

Then all Stiles doom laden predictions about his heart nearly came true as it almost failed him when he saw what or rather who was flying behind him in a red and gold suit. Thank god the road was relatively quiet so that no one else had noticed the way he swerved. It was embarrassing, he was a County Sheriff, he knew how to drive correctly and safely and again it was his damn Sentinel's fault. Bloody irresponsible maniac. Did Iron Man think he was going to follow him all the way to Beacon Hills? That was so not happening.

His cell buzzed with an incoming call. The phone answered itself. "Guide Stilinski, will you accept a call from Sentinel Stark?" JARVIS's voice was polite and utterly professional and the Sheriff almost felt bad for him when he gave him his answer. "I don't drive and talk on a cell phone JARVIS, it's irresponsible and dangerous. Goodbye" and he flicked the off button.

The next thing he knew that other irresponsible and dangerous idiot in his life flew in front of the jeep and hovered in front of the windscreen, flying backwards as John refused to stop. He even had the utter gall to wave at John repeatedly. Then Tony must have activated his external speakers because "I shot the Sheriff" by Eric Clapton was blaring out and the mad bastard was dancing to it as they travelled. It was the most surreal thing John had ever seen in his life and that included that visit to the blue desert where he first met this lunatic.

John pulled over to the side of the road. He rested his head against the steering wheel as he began to laugh helplessly.

"Hey" Tony's voice was uncharacteristically soft as he slid into the vehicle beside his guide. He had left the suit standing beside the jeep.

"Hey" John answered as he raised his head and looked at the man.

"So that went all to shit because I'm a paranoid bastard?" Tony winced when he said it but he looked his guide straight in the face. "Look, I know you want to go home. That's your right but please this jeep, its' not safe. I need you to be safe. There are plenty of cars at the house or I can call the jet or…" he started in a rush when John hadn't answered.

John raised his hand and cupped the idiot's face and Tony just shut up as he lent into his guide's soothing touch.

"It's okay Sentinel, I'll come back now but we need to talk to Blair and Jim. I never took the Guide training that dealt with high level Sentinels, hell I barely had any formal training at all, just what I learned from my parents and I know damn well you haven't had anything to do with the SGC lately, if you ever had anything to do with them at all. We can't keep doing this to each other. We need to understand what's happening to us and why before we can get the bond really settled"


	5. Chapter 5

Scott was just finishing cleaning and filling the water bowls in the kennels when he heard the sound of the bell on the front desk. He frowned in confusion. He hadn't heard the door open or a heartbeat, he was still learning how to control his extra strength senses but he had thought his hearing was improving. He hadn't scented anyone coming through the door, but then he never did when he was at work in the clinic because of the wolfsbane lined counter. That scent overpowered everything else unless it was the copper burn of blood. That cut through any other scent like a knife until he could almost taste it in the back of his throat and it made him want to heave. He hated that he knew what blood smelt like. He hated that he knew that.

He quickly washed his hands, and went to the front desk. Dr Deaton wasn't in, said he was collecting supplies and would be a little late that morning. If he hadn't arrived by the time Scott had to leave for school then Scott was just supposed to lock up and go. It was still early though.

Scott had enough time to grab some breakfast because these days, after his change, he had to eat every couple of hours, and then get off to school.  
Before he had got his bike, when he just had his cycle, he would have headed over to Stiles to catch a lift to school.  
He couldn't remember the last time he had done that with his best friend. Too many other things going on at the moment. Too many other things to think about. Suddenly he wished with all his heart that he could just go and talk to his best friend.  
Stiles always had his back and he could always explain problems in a way that made sense to Scott. But Dr Deaton had gently reminded him that it was Stiles' fault he was bitten in the first place and that normal humans couldn't really cope with the Supernatural without getting hurt.

Officially the clinic wasn't really open yet, but Scott had left the front entrance unlocked when he had arrived. He should have locked the thing, he really didn't want to have to deal with anyone this morning because he was still trying to work things out in his head. That hinky plan of Dr Deaton to stop Gerrard Argent for a start.

If Scott had understood it correctly then he was actually poisoning the guy. Murder 101. He was going to kill Allison's grandfather. Scott McCall was going to be judge and executioner. He had tried to argue against Dr Deaton but the Druid made it sound so reasonable and inevitable. Made it sound like the only way possible because Derek certainly couldn't deal with the Hunter. But it was murder dude, how did that make Scott any better than the old psycho?

Deaton kept on insisting that it was the only way to keep the balance. Scott didn't have a clue what he meant by that but it sounded important. And the guy kept on calling him a true Alpha. What even?  
God he wished he could speak to Stiles about all of this. But he couldn't because according to Deaton Stiles was part of the problem. What if Stiles went running to his Dad and more innocent people got hurt? Scott had protested that the Sheriff was really good at his job but Deaton had just looked at him as if he was stupid and said slowly "But you are a werewolf Scott" as if that was the end of it.

His mind was running in circles trying to come to terms with this stuff so he wasn't in the best of moods anyway. Besides he was getting hungry and that always irritated the shit out of his wolf. So he was decidedly grumpy as he headed towards the reception area.

There was something faintly familiar about the older guy with the long curly brown hair, who was standing reading one of the pamphlets from the rack nearest the counter.  
Scott frowned slightly as he began "I'm sorry sir but the clinic isn't open yet". He was just about to ask if it was an emergency when the guy lowered the pamphlet and half turned to face him.  
Calm blue eyes focused on him so intensely that Scott involuntarily swung his head to look behind him. His cheeks were pink when he hastily corrected himself, stuck out his jaw as if daring the guy to say something and stared stubbornly back. Scott saw one eyebrow raise and the genuine amusement that edged out the calm in those vivid blue eyes.  
Scott's eyes widened as he took a step back involuntarily when the guy's aura hit him with the force of a sledgehammer. Wow. Who, what?

He didn't realise he had said the words aloud until he saw the guy smirk at him. "Hi you must be Scott, Stiles has told me all about you. I'm here to see Alan Deaton. I'm Dr Sandburg. Stiles' Alpha"

Scott couldn't stop his eyes flashing and the growl started low in his gut as jealousy and possessiveness flooded his body. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Stiles belonged to Scott. Stiles was his. Scott wouldn't even let Derek be Stiles' Alpha. Fuck that. Stiles was his. He didn't have some freaking Alpha who just turned up out of nowhere. Besides the guy didn't smell like a werewolf?

That eyebrow raised again, and this time Scott felt the same way as when he had been naughty in kindergarten and was about to be told off. It rattled him and he didn't like it.

The guy's smile got even wider as he watched Scott's reactions, then the timbre in that calm voice changed to a soft voiced viciousness that beat Derek hands down in the scary stakes.

"Where was that posturing when "your" Stiles was being tortured by the Argents Scott Rafael McCall? Or is he not your friend anymore? Seems like you haven't been interested in him since you met your own personal pretty little hunter?"

Scott paled. Stiles had been hurt by the Argents? When? How? Why hadn't Stiles told him? But before he could utter a single word another voice spoke.

"That's enough Dr Sandburg. It should be beneath the Alpha Prime Guide of North America to bully a teenager".

Dr Deaton came to stand behind Scott and put one hand on his shoulder. Shit Scott hadn't heard him arrive either. What the hell was the matter with his senses this morning?

Scott hadn't taken his eyes off the stranger, Dr Sandburg's face. The guy offered a sweet smile but his blue eyes blazed with a frozen fire as he deliberately looked at where the Druid's hand was resting on his shoulder and then slowly tilted his head with that one eyebrow getting closer to his hairline as he stared at Dr Deaton. Scott felt the hairs on the nape of his neck raise. This wasn't fake posturing, this strange dude was literally furious with Dr Deaton.

Dr Sandburg hummed gently, then addressed Scott without removing his eyes from Deaton's face "Bullying is rather harsh, I think of it as a reality check but by all means let use Dr Deaton's verb. Now what do you think is worse Scott, apparently bullying a teenager or allowing them to face danger and death in world they don't understand, have no conception of the threat level they are facing without providing the advice, guidance and protection that is the sworn duty of an Emissary to a supernatural werewolf pack?"

Blair watched as affront crossed the vet's face before it returned to what the guy obviously thought was bland indifference but instead of responding directly to the guide Deaton too addressed the kid "I believe it's time for you to go to school Scott, you don't want to be late"

Scott took a step backwards, his head swinging between the two men like he was watching a tennis match. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he wasn't sure that Dr Deaton would be safe with the furious Guide Prime dude.  
Suddenly Scott remembered where he had seen the guy. On the back of some of Stiles' recipe books for healthy eating. The ones he had bought when Stiles found out about his Dad's cholesterol levels.

"You wrote 'Eat the Sentinel Way for a Healthier Life' and 'Sensible Eating for your Senses'." Scott blurted out without thinking. "I helped Stiles practise the recipes for his Dad. The Cascade Lemon Chicken risotto is one of our favourites."

There was another stunned silence as both the older men turned to stare at him for what seemed like an eternity. Scott felt like a bug under a microscope. He could feel the blood rush up to his cheeks. Running far, far away was becoming his preferred course of action or just curling up and hiding in a dark corner.

Then Dr Sandburg gave a surprised snort of laughter and sent him a genuine smile, warmth lit his eyes for a second, which made it even more noticeable when he turned back into freaking Frosty the Snowman as soon as he returned his gaze to the silent vet.

Dr Deaton went very, very still. Scott didn't blame him in the slightest.

Ellison ignored the way his cell phone lit up like a damn Christmas tree. He had left his message, now he had more important things to handle, or at least one very important but recalcitrant thing by the name of Stiles Stilinski.

Why the kid still thought he was going to get out of being taken to school by his Alpha Prime Sentinel, Jim wasn't sure but he didn't think ignoring the obvious was the way to get on in life and Stiles seemed to have avoidance as a natural defence mechanism.

"But Uncle Jim", the whiny brat began once more, still trying the "irritate the fuck out of the big bad Sentinel and maybe he will go away" tactic. That tactic had never worked for Blair, seemed like Stiles was going to have to learn the same life lesson when it came to his Uncle Jim.

Ellison slowly turned his head to stare at the kid without saying a word and Stiles shut his mouth with a snap and pretended to zip it. Ellison was not going to laugh at the brat's antics. He could resist Blair there Stiles should be a cake walk.

Then said brat opened his mouth again and blurted out under his breath, "Well at least you aren't going to slam my head against the wheel" there was a considering pause and then, "though you can't because you are driving my baby," the last part was an aggressively grumbled whine with full on pout.

Fury raced through the big Sentinel's veins at alarming speed. Stiles was startled at the sudden appearance of the huge panther on the back seat, fangs alarmingly on show as the Alpha Prime snarled in a perfect impression of the angry spirit guide behind the pair of them.  
"Who the hell slammed your head against the steering wheel?"

Stiles paled and winced when he realised what he had said. "Um, did I say that out loud…Oh look we are at the school entrance, we need to find a parking place before they fill up" he tried in a desperate attempt at changing the subject.

No way was he going to let his Uncle Jim get into it with an Alpha Werewolf for the love of all things Star Wars.  
He knew Ellison was strong but Derek was a freaking Werewolf, an Alpha Werewolf and he had seen what his teeth and his claws could do. No way was his Alpha Prime going to get hurt because of him. His Dad and Blair would never forgive him. Shit he would never forgive himself.

The panther lent forward and huffed disapprovingly against the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles shivered as hot breath tickled his neck. "Hey cut it out kitty cat, you're supposed to be a spirit, incorporeal, misty image, ghostly" he grumbled still trying to distract the scowling sentinel. The ghostly incorporeal panther licked a stripe up the kid's neck and dipped its unreal tongue into his very real ear.  
Stiles yelped and batted frantically at the spirit guide. The panther made a strange chuffing sound as if it was laughing at the kid.

Ellison rolled his eyes at the kid's transparent attempt to divert his attention. God damn it, just how much had Stiles left out of his story. No-one smacked around one of his kids and got away with it.

"He's the least of your worries sport" rumbled the Sentinel, "we haven't finished this conversation at all" he warned in that blunt no nonsense way of his. He switched off the engine to the perfectly parked Jeep and opened his door. "We have other things to deal with right now but I won't forget Stiles. Grab your bag"

Jim didn't bother to hide his smirk as he followed the kid from the parking lot to the front entrance of the school. The kid was adorable when he was frustrated. His smirk widened when Stiles came to a full stop as he saw the two official S&G vehicles and the lone cruiser from the Sheriff's office.

He could smell the panic pouring off the kid. No he wasn't having that. This was not supposed to scare the shit out of the baby sentinel. This was supposed to show him that he was no longer without protection. That he was part of the Sentinel and Guide community. But the kid's bambi eyes were wide with fear as he stared up at Ellison. He had been shocked silent.

Jim wrapped his hand around the back of the kid's neck and stared him straight in the eye, the smile on his face savage and uncompromising.

"Trust me Stiles, you are going to enjoy every minute of this."


	6. Chapter 6

Scott spun round in a frantic circle. His chest felt like he was having an asthma attack. That shouldn't be possible now he was a werewolf. But neither should this be possible. Where the hell was he?  
It was blue. It was a blue jungle. He was in a freaking blue jungle. And right there, in front of him, there was a nearly naked really muscular older man with a painted red face and feathers and braids and even a freaking spear. What? Just What? What had that crazy Alpha Prime Guide dude done to them? ...

"My duty is to keep the balance", the annoying asshole bleated at Blair. Blair could feel his Zen withering in the fire of his utter rage. He hadn't had a problem reigning in his temper in years mainly because of all the practise he had reigning in Jim's. But from the first words Stiles had spoken about this man, Blair had wanted to punch the guy literally in the face.

An emissary was tasked with the essential liaison role in the supernatural world of werewolf packs. Including between the supernatural and the mundane, like the Hunters Council. Blair had literally spat out his coffee when he had heard that name. A Hunters Council. The fact that the humans who were part of this so called policing body of the supernatural world actually still called themselves Hunters told Blair all he needed to know about how Werewolves and any other supernatural species were regarded. Animals. Beasts. To be controlled and put down if they stepped out of line and even sometimes if they didn't.

So in this dangerous deadly world Emissaries provided advice, guidance and protection. The way Blair understood it, in essence they had a very similar role to that of a guide. Emissaries were even bonded to their packs. Not just to their Alpha, but the whole damn pack, and the ritual bonding was renewed when a new member was added. The success and survival of the pack was their sworn duty and reason for being. And the way this bastard was talking about keeping the peace made what was left of the pack sound like pawns on his damned chessboard. Only there to be sacrificed when the time was right.

Blair had a real problem with anyone refusing to help a member of their community, guide or mundane. That was all him though his role as Alpha Guide Prime only added to it.  
Help didn't mean servitude. He would not tolerate any of that stupid nonsense that said a guide had to give up their hopes and dreams for a sentinel, but leaving someone in distress, leaving them to flounder, leaving them in danger when it could easily be avoided and to top it all actually breaking their sworn word. Fury bubbled through his veins until he felt like he would literally explode. He could feel his fist clenching in readiness to punch the bastard in his face.

Blair might not have known about werewolves (and he and his Sentinel were due words about that!) but he was a Shaman and Alpha Guide Prime. Once he had been told about the existence of both werewolf packs and emissary, he had done his research. What was Stiles' term for it? A Google-fu master? Blair had surpassed a master in research years ago. Hell he had multiple doctorates. Research was built into his DNA. Besides that, his partner was an ex-cop. Technically, Blair was an ex-cop and he knew when he was being given the run around. He had learnt to trust his investigators gut, in addition to his Shamanic instincts and guide talents. Not forgetting that he actually had his first Doctorate in what Jim so charmingly called nosy people watching and gossiping.

Now standing there, listening to the shady bastard justify his dereliction of duty the urge to smack him into next week was getting stronger by the second. He would happily forget his pacifist principles for Deaton. Keep the balance Jim's sentinel exemplary ass. The deceptive bastard would be lucky to keep his teeth if he kept on with this puerile reasoning.

"What bloody balance? Your duty is protection and guidance. You are a god damned emissary, not a trapeze artist." Blair snarled. "You allowed two terrified traumatised grief stricken teenagers from your bonded pack to disappear without a trace, you abandoned the only surviving adult member of the Hale pack to coma that lasted years and the resultant insanity and you are now ignoring the needs of the current Alpha and his pack. That is not keeping the balance, that's fucking cowardice. You are forsworn." Blair's voice had slowed as he spoke, until each word carried the weight of icy disapproval.

"Hey Mr Prime Guide Dude, leave the doc alone. He does the best he can to help us. If he says keeping the balance is important then it is." Scott retorted angrily. He didn't know what the hell was going on but his instincts were telling him to protect Deaton from this angry guy.

Blazing blue eyes swung towards him and then the guy just smiled. How could such a kind face look so threatening just by twisting his lips up?  
Scott swallowed involuntarily because his mouth had gone dry. He wasn't scared of some curly haired Dude who was calm for God's sake. He wasn't okay! The guy didn't even have a weapon, didn't smell of wolfsbane, he wasn't snarling with sprouting claws and … Yeah shit this was going to be bad.

"Why don't we have a little chat with an old friend of mine?" The gentle implacable words made Scott's stomach take a dive towards his toes as Blair clasped a hand on his shoulder and then on Deaton's before either of them could say another word. How the hell did the guy move that fast and bypass his wolf's protective instincts?  
Then there was a really strange floaty sensation and the next thing Scott knew he was on his ass in the weird blue jungle with Dr Deaton sprawled beside him.

Blair's voice was mockingly apologetic as he stared down at the pair of them with an amused glint in his eyes. "Oops, I probably should have given you some warning before I did that. Scott will be fine with his suped up healing but you are going to have some aches and pains when we get back Al old pal. My bad."

Incacha tilted his head as he regarded Enqueri's shaman and guide. Despite the outer mask of amusement, the younger man was nearly vibrating with rage. So very unlike his usual calm kind soul. His eyes flickered over the two others his powerful brother had brought with him on this spirit walk as they regained their footing. The younger one more nimble than the elder.  
Neither of the strangers were Shaman or Watchman. What had his young Wolf Shaman done now? And more importantly how had his young friend once again managed something that should be impossible? Not that Blair even knew what that word meant when it came to his guide gifts. Always testing, always researching, never accepting any boundaries that were not proven to him first.

Incacha didn't sigh but it was near thing. His sharp eyes caught the slightest twitch of the lips on the now bland face of his protégé. He knew that Blair had caught the fleeting emotion as he had allowed it and in turn it had amused the younger guide but to his credit Blair made no mention of it aloud.

Incacha turned his thoughts as well as his gaze towards the two strangers. He almost allowed his eyebrows to rise but wouldn't give Blair the extra satisfaction.

The young male was two natured. Incacha hadn't seen such in a long time. In his territory the two natured tended to be feline and mostly solitary. It was interesting that this one was wolf. His aura for the most part still shone with the sunlight of his soul's purity and youthful innocence, except for the life link that tethered him to the adult stranger.

That link seemed to undulate like an Amaru, the green anaconda. It was strong and growing stronger. The boy's sunlight was turning to dappled shadows that were the same as those cast by the tallest trees in the depths of his jungle. The trees where the big snakes lay hidden, waiting to crush the life out of their unwary prey.  
Even as he watched he saw the shadows creep ever closer to the boy. The overwhelming feeling that a big snake was patiently constricting the young one to ultimately devour him was very clear to Incacha.

The Shaman narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to the second stranger, the man. He, like his Shaman brother, was filled with rage but it was tainted with a deep fear. There were jagged tears in his aura as if all other links had been forcefully removed except for the wolf youth beside him.  
There was no sunlight left in his faded aura, it was completely covered with those same dappled shadows. Strangely the Amaru snake wasn't hidden beneath them, instead Incacha could see the slow spread of thick roots reaching from his feet towards his heart.

The wrongness seeping from the man made Incacha want to undertake a cleansing ritual. What worried the Shaman was that he had no knowledge of the cause of this damage.  
He could see now why his Blair had brought them on a spirit walk and summoned his aid. But how he had done it remained a question he would not ask his brother within the hearing of the strangers. That knowledge belonged only to the Shaman.

"Incacha" Blair bowed his head formally although he refused to remove his eyes from his guests. Incacha knew that Blair was seeing the creeping wrongness also. The disturbed expression in his eyes was evidence enough.

But before Blair could speak further the young one shouted angrily, trying unsuccessfully to mask his shock and fear. "What the hell have you done Dude? Where are we? And who is this guy?"

Incacha scolded him, fear was no excuse for bad manners. "You will speak to the Wolf Shaman with respect young one"

"Respect is earned" the boy firmed his crooked jaw as he tried to glare at the senior Shaman. But his words were like the barking of an overexcited pup, scared at the unknown.

Scott shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he realised he had all the adults attention. This was so nuts, he really didn't want to be here. He could feel the power emanating from the Shaman dude with no clothes. Hell he could feel how powerful the Alpha Guide dude was. But the worst feeling was whatever power was leaking from Doctor Deaton. It scared the shit out of him. He and his wolf just wanted to run away from all of them.

"And how has this one earned your respect child?" Incacha didn't take his eyes off the youth while he gestured to the silent stranger as he gently but unobtrusively coaxed at the truthfulness in the boy's soul. No one had ever been able to lie to the Shaman once he had come into his gifts.

Incacha ignored the knowing smirk Blair sent his way. In truth Enqueri's guide was still a brat after all these years.

Scott shot him a wide eyed glance and as he opened his mouth to respond, to give the guy with the feathers a piece of his mind, to his horror he heard something else entirely spill out.

"I don't want to poison Ally's grandfather, I don't want to be the true Alpha. I want to be human again" he wailed desperately. Scott's eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his own mouth.

Deaton had swung his head to glare the boy into silence but Blair took matters into his own hands.

"Sleep now Scott" Blair murmured gently and the kid's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was slowly lowered to the soft grass covered ground.

Blair turned his own fierce glare on the Druid "Oh Lucy, you got some 'splaining to do. What the hell are you doing to the kid besides making him your own personal assassin?"

For the first time Deaton spoke, "You don't know what you are talking about" his dismissive attitude loud and clear "the boy is disorientated and doesn't know what he is saying. You had no right to bring us here without our consent", his voice was utterly calm and still the asshole was coming out with that cryptic shit. As if the concerns of ordinary mortals were beneath him and he didn't see the need to answer them. That was the last straw for Blair.

"Don't think consent is actually a mainstay of your existence you shady prick, because I doubt Scott consented to his soul being tainted by whatever the hell that is emanating from you."

He turned to Incacha and as always the elder Shaman knew his heart before he could express the words.

"Blair, I do not think we will be able to release the young one from this snare until we have dealt with the tainted one." Blair gave him a fierce grin and cracked his knuckles as he swing his head to regard Deaton once more.

Deaton calm finally deserted him. "Do not dare to touch him". His voice resonated with that creepy power. "He is essential to the balance and you will not touch him" The two Shaman could feel the Druid's magic trying to coalesce into the snake shape as it slithered towards the unconscious boy.

Blair's fist met Deaton's jaw, and the punch was so hard that the guy dropped like a stone. The snake shape dissipated immediately. "Ha" Blair snorted with satisfaction.

Incacha sighed. "My Blair" he began to scold, "this is the spirit plain not the physical"  
Blair's face lit up with mischief "You know we can manipulate form on the spirit plain my dear friend. 'Sides the Dude had it coming. Karma man Karma"

For the first time Incacha allowed his amusement to show, then the deadly smile was directed to the stunned prone Druid.  
"This is the psionic plain you fool. The protected domain of Sentinel and Guides. You are subject to our gifts here. I know not what has enslaved you and also taints the boy but it matters not as it has no power here. Do not worry. One way or another we will release your soul from this corruption. Save your strength to ensure you do not die in the attempt".


	7. Chapter 7

"Uncle Jim, I've got to go or I will be late for class" Stiles grumbled at the big man. He could feel his anxiety rising. He hadn't heard from the Scott or the pack in days, he didn't know what was going on and he could imagine the grief he was going to get from the usual buttholes for his days off because of coming online as a sentinel. Stiles had hoped to get to school early enough to avoid the busy hallways but Ellison just clamped a hand on his shoulder and kept him in place.

"Don't panic Sport, first period is cancelled this morning, we are heading for the assembly hall"

Stiles turned in surprise to stare at the Sentinel and just caught the very satisfied smirk on his face before it was smoothed out. Stiles stomach dipped and his "oh shit" meter was going off the charts until Ellison reminded him with a wicked smirk "I told you to enjoy this kid, cos I am going to."

Stiles had still been protesting when they had entered the packed assembly hall in time to hear one of the strange Sentinel and Guide pairs introduce themselves to the school. The rest were scattered around the hall seemingly propping up the walls as they watched the students. For a second Stiles could feel himself bristle at the intrusion of so many Sentinels into his territory. The High School was his, just who did they think they were to…, but before he could get really fired up, he felt his Alpha Prime's hand on his neck and then he was suddenly calm again. He blinked uncertainly at Ellison, who grinned at him and nodded his head towards the stage.  
Stiles frowned in confusion as he turned his head. The Guide on the stage seemed to be staring straight at him, her expression unreadable, but then she winked at him before she concentrated on her Sentinel once again. "It's okay kid Caro just settled your Sentinel instincts down a bit. Now listen to the spiel" Ellison's low voice could only have been heard by a Sentinel.

Stiles obediently concentrated on what was being said which confused him even further.  
Guide Carolyn Plummer and Sentinel Megan Connors were definitely from further afield than San Francisco. What was going on? Where were the rest of the teachers? Where were the damn Argents?

Stiles had just opened his mouth to interrogate the big lug beside him when said big lug put his finger to his lips and nudged him to be quiet. Stiles glared at him but then his attention was diverted back to the bonded pair when he heard a familiar voice ring out in challenge across the hall. Lydia Martin even forgot to flick back her glorious hair she was so furious.

"Uniforms? We have to wear uniforms? We have to all look the same?" The outrage in the redhead's screech was priceless. Jim took a swift glance at Stiles' face.  
The kid looked gobsmacked, but then as the rest of the stunned student population began to express their feelings very vocally, the trademark Stilinski smirk made its first appearance of the day. There was a strange sound, a combination of a giggle and snort that was hastily stifled with compressed lips and pursed mouth but the kid couldn't fool the Sentinel beside him. Tremors were visible in his shoulders and those bambi eyes shone with wicked laughter. If the kid wasn't careful he was going to bite through that bottom lip trying to hold in his amusement.

Jim remembered the same evil expression on John's face when they were in the Rangers together. Jim would shave off Blair's curls if the good Sheriff Stilinski had ever made his son aware of the fact that he had inherited his loyal nature and talent as an utter little shit from his own father. The guy had been infamous for retaliatory strikes against anyone who stupidly tried to take on members of his own team.

The effort he and Blair had made to get this situation ready for Stiles return to school was worth it to see the amusement in the kid's face. Maybe the kid could start to remember he was actually a kid and that his adults were going to keep him safe whatever it took.

The smiling Australian Sentinel gave a piercing whistle which shut the noise down. "Sorry Sentinels" she announced cheerfully to the room, whilst running a quick apologetic hand down the arm of her exasperated Guide who still stood beside her in front of the podium "but I need these guys to listen up"

"Now my little cherubs, a lollipop to the first one who can tell me what it means to be a Sentinel" she cheerfully offered in the same kind of tone an elementary school teacher used on the littlest of kids. The offended groans and mutters made her smile even wider. "Well stop reacting like infants and I won't treat you like them" She scolded lightly. Then her face turned stern and serious.

"This school is an outreach S&G hub for the main San Francisco centre. The SGC now own and run this establishment. Your own District School Board had enthusiastically agreed to the use of this school in a long term pilot to determine the viability of this kind of hub and from today you all will be subject to S&G rules and regulations. Over the next six weeks the main buildings will be adapted. In the meantime temporary S&G acceptable buildings will be delivered to site. But here's the thing kiddies it's not just the buildings that will have to adapt"  
Then she grinned unrepentantly as she gazed directly at the unimpressed frowning redhead.

"Let's be clear. You are all going to face some big changes. But change is a good thing guys. Everything you need to know is in the S &G pack you will receive on the way out so you can share it with your families, hopefully before they come to the Parents conference tonight, but let's give you the cheat sheet version." The bouncy Sentinel wiggled her eyebrows at her audience and then pointed to the screen behind her where a checklist was displayed.

"Yes. A uniform. Non- negotiable because it's a health requirement. Supplied free of charge. Everyone will wear it, including staff. And it doesn't even have stripes!

Yes. Extra courses on S&G studies offering extra credits. Specialist tutors will be available.

Yes. Sentinel friendly free of charge food offered in the cafeteria.

Yes. Sports will still be allowed, actively encouraged and funded.

Yes. Transfers into and out of the school are permitted. Subject to certain rules and regs.

No stinky perfumes or strong aromas.

No loud music or voices.

No bloody bullying. "

She leant forward slightly and her grin got bigger "And the icing on the cake my lovelies, well if you have the guts to last that long here and if we haven't chucked you out for not following the easy peasy rules then all graduating students will receive priority treatment from any University of their choice. Any university, because this school is now part of the S&G community and our beloved Alpha Guide Prime Dr Blair Sandburg is very keen on educational opportunities"

Jim snorted in the background and Guide Plummer hid a smile. The female Sentinel winked at Jim shamelessly and then continued in that insanely cheerful voice.

"Read the pack people and tell your families, carers, significant others, invisible friends and teddy bears that the S&G school will be open every evening this week to answer questions and deal with issues. Now scoot off to your classes and learn, learn, learn my beauties" She made a shooing motion at the wide eyed teenagers who after a beat of silence almost turned and ran for the exits.

Stiles saw the swift assessing glance from the irate redhead as she, Jackson and Alison Argent came to a halt beside him. "Stiles what the hell is going on? What have you done? You have some explaining to do" she demanded angrily but the ice cold voice of the Alpha Prime Sentinel of the United States interrupted her rant "No he doesn't little girl. He doesn't answer to you. He is a Sentinel in my pride."  
The snarl of a very possessive panther was in the big guy's voice and Stiles blinked up at him in surprise, totally distracted from Lydia's attempts at manipulation.  
"Now you have been told to get to your classes, move your butt before detention is the least of your worries."

Lydia paled, but rallied as she tossed her hair back "I don't do detention" she started to object. Then the darkening expression on the enormous Sentinel's face made her decide discretion was the better part of valour. Jackson must have had the same instinct because he pulled her away before she could get herself in more trouble. Ellison noticed that the dark haired Argent girl silently followed them but she was focusing all her attention on Stiles until she saw the way Ellison was staring at her, she tried to lift her chin in defiance but flinched when Ellison flared his nostrils and moved rapidly after her friends. He took in the scent of all three of them. It definitely corroborated Stiles' supernatural story time. Not that he didn't believe the kid, he knew he wasn't lying but gathering evidence was second nature to him.

Stiles watched open mouthed, then turned his head to stare up at the big guy. Cold hard realisation hit him straight between the eyes and for a second he almost couldn't breathe. Shit he couldn't afford to have a panic attack right now, in the middle of school. He was going to be blamed for all of this anyway. He couldn't let them see him weakened by an attack, and it would only make the bullying worse. Suddenly he felt one large warm hand hold the back of his neck again, soothing the tense muscles, calm words uttered too quietly for anyone not a Sentinel to hear. "It's all good baby sentinel, you're safe. You are safe. No-one can harm you."  
To his surprise, Stiles felt fur beneath his clenched hand and allowed his fingers to spread and sink into it, the low rumbles of reassurance from Ellison's spirit guide thrumming through his fingertips.

Suddenly a stronger feeling off calm dropped over him like a snuggly blanket which blunted the effect of the rising panic. A no nonsense female voice hit his ears though his senses could tell she was still on the stage. "It's called an empathic buffer little Sentinel. Your panic attack was stressing out your senses and you aren't hitting a zone out on my watch. The effects will last for an hour and will negate any overwhelming emotion to allow you to deal with whatever set this off more calmly and rationally. I haven't taken your emotions away, just given you a breathing space. I will monitor you for the rest of the school day so I can step in if you need it. You are safe Stiles."

Stiles missed the nod of thanks Ellison offered Caroline Plummer. The guide's help allowed him to focus on the cause of his melt down. He drew a deep breath, and turned his head carefully so he didn't dislodge his Alpha Prime's hand on his neck.

"Dude, you just can't turn Beacon Hills High School into an S&G Centre." Stiles spluttered up at Jim. Those expressive eyes were wide with disbelief. Ellison couldn't believe that he wanted to pinch those adorable flushed cheeks. He blamed Blair. It was all his fault.

Ellison widened his own piercing blue eyes as he teased "I can't? Woops. Oh dear, so sad, too bad" The kid's face was a picture. Not even his Blair would have been able to resist that response.

"You can't do this just for me." the kid almost wailed. "Well of course I can but really it's not just for you, although you are the catalyst. Blair and I having been discussing this for years. Regional S&G schooling that allowed young emerging Sentinels and Guides to stay in the homes and with their mundane friends if possible. The main centres will be for special or difficult emerging cases. Your situation just gave us the kick up the ass to deal with it. Consider it a pilot. The High School will take any emerging Sentinels and Guides from the surrounding School district. Friends and family will be allowed to attend as well if appropriate."

Stiles blinked at him, silenced by the response. That was surprisingly logical. It actually made sense. He felt a bit of a brat for making a fuss about it now. Ellison smiled down at him as if he knew what Stiles was thinking and feeling, and to be honest Stiles wouldn't put it passed him.

"Suppose I best get to my classes now" Stiles offered weakly as his swift glance around told him the hall was empty except for the Sentinels and Guides. But the big guy shook his head and his grin widened though it was the female Sentinel who cheerfully answered him.

"You get a pass today Sentinel Stiles. Official S&G business. We have to deal with all the staff who are now on temporary contracts subject to S&G regulations." Stiles stared at the beaming woman. Confusion seemed to be his BFF today. What the hell did that have to do with him?

Her guide rolled her eyes and Ellison snorted. "Megan he doesn't know what you are talking about"  
The Aussie Sentinel actually laughed. "Come on kid, don't you want to be in the staff room when we tell everyone from the janitor up that they have to undergo psych evaluation and a full empathic scan before their positions are confirmed as permanent?"

Only one part of that explanation made an impression. "The Council's going to keep Gerard Argent as Principal?" the betrayed horror in the kid's voice made all the Sentinels in the room flinch and take a threatening step towards the group. Caroline Plummer gently touched Stiles' shoulder, and the blanket of calm snuggled him even tighter for a few moments.

"Stiles, I believe the phrase "a snowball's chance in hell" is an accurate reflection of the reality of the post of School Principal remaining with the incumbent".

Caro smiled down at the slowly receding fear in the boy's face. Jim would have to get in line for the delivery of any ass kicking because she could see the young Sentinel's emotional profile and she was righteously pissed off. What the actual hell had been done to the kid? Ellison would need to give them an in depth debrief because she was personally going to target all the bastards who had hurt Stiles, then sic her darling vicious Sentinel on them. Blair and Jim could have the remains to play with. But from Stiles' reaction, the down fall of this bastard Argent was top priority.

She continued speaking, her smile wide, bright and predatory.

"But unfortunately for him Stiles, he is not going to find that out until he has undergone the psych evaluation and full empathic scan."


End file.
